


A Gift From Us To You

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro and Ryuji gifts Ren with a birthday cake and a present.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Kudos: 22





	A Gift From Us To You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the special boy.

"Mmmmm, delicious," Ren hummed, lapping the cream off of Goro's skin, dragging his tongue over his exposed nipple. Goro shuttered below Ren, mouth muffled by a cherry-red ball gag, his gorgeous red eyes blindfolded as he offered himself up to Ren, trying hard not to make any noise.

Another suck, Ren's lips clasping around Goro's naked nipple as he gave it a loud, loving suck, the way Goro twitched delighted him before he moved onto the next one, it still covered in a generous helping of cream, Ren eager to indulgently devour it.

He lapped against the pile once, and then twice. Like a kitten drinking milk, he took his time, savouring the sweet and milky cream that swirled in his mouth as he indulged in its taste, another rough brush of his tongue left Goro moaning, stomach twitching between breaths as Ren continued greedily consume the cream upon his skin.

"God, what a birthday cake," Ren purred, growling against Goro's skin as he made short work of the cream upon Goro's chest, now trailing his licks down towards Goro's crotch, gasping hot breath in between them, Goro whining as hot air crashed onto his cool skin. A teasing suck in Goro's inner thigh was all it took for Ren to mark him as his, brushing his lips on Goro's soft skin towards his crotch, eating up the cream that concealed Goro's cock with tempered desperation before he started to trail short, greedy suckles alongside his erect shaft.

A grunt came from behind him, yet Ren paid no mind to his present as he continued to suck Goro all the way to his head, impatient and eager to devour the throbbing cock in front of him, his hunger reaching its precipice as he lolled his wet tongue around Goro's cockhead before he gobbled down his cock.

Goro bucked, the sensation of Ren's hot mouth wrapping around his sensitive cock, bucking and mewling frantically through the ball gag as Ren continued to noisily suck on his meaty length, indulging in Goro's taste, lust taking over his sense as he gently bobbed his head up and down Goro's cock. Goro's muffles intensified, hips bucking gently into Ren's mouth as his cock melted onto Ren's tongue; the way Ren always teasingly coiled around him, coupled with his hard, greedy sucks dizzied Goro's head, and it wasn't long before he came in Ren's tight mouth.

"Mmmm," Ren hummed, slurping every drop of Goro's cum as it spluttered against the insides of his mouth, the hot, salty taste of his seed filling his mouth delighted Ren as he continued to suckle Goro's cock, making sure to get as big a morsel as he could, his cheeks puffing out slightly the more cum he managed to wring out of Goro's balls.

He withdrew his lips, careful not to spill any of Goro's seed as he allowed himself to churn it in his mouth, blissfully savouring his treat as he allowed it to sink into his taste buds before swallowing the load down his throat. He sighed with complete satisfaction as he reached down to stroke his own length with vigour, enjoying the satisfying release he felt before he turned towards his present.

While Goro had gifted him with a delicious treat, Ryuji offered his tight hole to Ren, shiny ribbon crossing his skin, pushing in the vibrator sticking out from his hole as a beautiful bow was tied neatly around his throbbing cock. Ren left Goro to lie on the bed as he approached Ryuji, who sat on the worn, leather sofa, blinded by the same shiny rope that decorated him, his mouth forced open by the ring gag that stretched tautly against his cheeks.

"Such a wonderful gift, I'm so lucky to have such thoughtful boyfriends," Ren said, marvelling the way that Ryuji looked as he approached him, Ryuji struggling to keep quiet as the vibrator continued to buzz in his hole. Ren curled one of his fingers around the ribbon, giving it a sharp tug, Ryuji squeaking under him as the rope around him tightened, Ren loving the way he squirmed against the binds. "I can't wait to open it," he purred, trailing his fingers down between Ryuji's exposed skin and the silky ribbon, he soon gently grabbed the vibrator that currently rattled around Ryuji, slowly pulling it out, leaning in to softly brush his lips against Ryuji's neck.

"Ryuji, you can moan now," Ren ordered the blond, Ryuji immediately letting out a watery, guttural groan that filled the air of the room. Ren hissed, his erection aching between his legs, the need to bury himself in Ryuji's hole, greedily fucking him into the chair suddenly overwhelmed him, his length getting harder, yet Ren wanted to savour the way Ryuji fidgeted under the glistening rope as he continued to steadily pull the toy out of Ryuji's puckered hole.

"Auugh..." Ryuji moaned as the last inches of the toy slipped out of him, his ass immediately clenching for something to hold onto, gasping as he felt two of Ren's fingers slipping deep onto him. Ryuji groaned louder, rolling his hips against Ren's fingers, loving the way Ren stroked his insides, his hole sucking them deeper into him, before Ren harshly dragged them back out.

"Fuck," Ren hissed, reaching for the bottle of lube that was placed beside Ryuji, squeezing it as he lathered the slick liquid onto his yearning cock, his hands gliding back and forth as the lube dripped from his fingers and onto the wooden floor. Ryuji's heart quickened as he heard the wet sound of Ren's hand gliding down his length, his hole starting to ache wildly for Ren's cock, while his own length twitched in impatient anticipation.

With little warning, Ren clumsily bumped his cock against Ryuji's hole, thrusting with sloppy motions as he impatiently forced himself into Ryuji's hole, grabbing Ryuji's hips before slamming his hips into him, groaning lustfully as he slipped deeply in Ryuji's hole.

"Fuck, you must really want my cock," Ren groaned as he continued to thrust, scraping Ryuji's tight walls, sinking further into a dazeful lust as he uses Ryuji's cock. Thrust after thrust, with each roll of his hips his arousal only grew, his pace quickening as he greedily pounded Ryuji's hole, delighting the moans he heard uttered through Ryuji's lips, roaring with his own as he fucked the tight hole gifted to him. In and out he went, ravaging the blonde's tight hole as he sinks deeper into his own pleasure as he buries himself within the heat of Ryuji's ass. His thoughts encompassed nothing but to claim Ryuji as his and his alone.

Another thrust of his hips, and Ren could feel himself bump into Ryuji’s prostate, his boyfriend under him strangling a cry as he bucked his hips, drawing Ren’s attention towards the cock in front of him, flustered and twitching as it strained against the ribbon, as if begging for Ren to allow him the luxury of cumming. Ren reached for one end of the ribbon, untangling it delicately, allowing the silky material to fall gently onto the side before he possessively grabbed it, earning a yelp from his gift and another tight grip around his cock.

“Ryuji, cum with me Ryuji,” Ren demanding, now grabbing his hips once again, returning to his feverish pace once more, Ryuji bounding on his cock in tandem, the both of them moaning loudly, Ren leaning onto Ryuji, resting his face in Ryuji’s chest, nuzzling the ribbon away from soft skin. With one last pump of Ren’s hips, Ryuji was the first to cum, seed spilling over his restraints, decorating himself with spectacular white, and it wasn’t long before Ren himself came inside his boyfriend’s hole, hot cum splattering Ryuji’s walls as Ren rocked the last of his orgasm away.

And quiet fell unto the room once more, Ren gently pulling out of Ryuji before he undid the rest of the ribbon that bound him, kissing Ryuji with a comforting peck on the cheek as he undid his gag, gently untying the ribbon that blinded him.

“I’m here,” Ren whispered as Ryuji flinched against the light, dropping the ribbon onto the floor before giving him yet another comforting kiss, nuzzling the side of his neck, “I’m going to check on Goro, now. Tissue’s on the side to wipe yourself down if you need to, and I’ll bring some water up for the both of you,”

“Thanks, Ren,” Ryuji hummed, returning one of Ren’s kisses before Ren got up, grabbing a nearby tissue roll and handing it to Ryuji before he grabbed another one before he approached Goro who was still on the bed. Quietly, Ren got to work with taking care of Goro, first releasing the straps of the gag, gently pulling it out of his mouth and uncuffing his hands before he got to work making sure Goro was as clean as possible, the detective stirring from his rest as he lifted his blindfold from his eyes.

“So, did you enjoy your gift?” Goro asked, and Ren laughed as he gently wiped down the cream that still stuck from his inner thighs, admiring the hickey he gave him as Ryuji approached the two with a wide grin.

“I mean, it was my idea,” Ryuji smirked proudly, and Goro sneered at his cockiness, and Ren laughed at his reaction.

“It was wonderful,” Ren smiled gratefully as he finished wiping Goro down, before throwing the crumpled tissue towards the bin that was seated across the room, “Really. I loved every minute of it, though you know what else I would like?”

Goro and Ryuji looked at each other, before looking back at Ren.

“Another round?” Goro squeaked.

“I can go for another round if you’d like,” Ryuji grinned at Ren, who gave him a thoughtful look in response.

“Actually,” Ren said, before crossing his arms playfully as he looked at both of his boyfriends, “I would like my actual cake and present now, thank you very much,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my content please give my twitter a follow at @cakie_nsfw, where I post announcements for new fics, give previews for upcoming wips and post other horny goodness.


End file.
